


Witness Protection

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Human Nine, Murder, Witness Protection, crime lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose Tyler witnesses a murder one evening. Now she is in hiding, while the notorious crime lord, the Master, seeks her out. Can this gruff but handsome agent protect her, or will The Master catch them all unawares?





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Rose Tyler cursed as she skidded to a halt at the bus stop. It was raining, cold, and it was nearly midnight. She had missed the last bus of the evening. She kicked at a rock with her trainer, pulled her coat tighter around her, and hurried down the sidewalk. It was a long walk home from Henrick's, but she didn't have the fare for a cab. Although, if she cut through the alley, three blocks up, she could shave a good ten minutes off her walk. She had promised her mum she'd never do that, but what Jackie Tyler didn't know wouldn't hurt. So, she pulled the black hood of her jacket up over her long, dark brown pony tail, and tucked her hands in her pocket, and picked up her pace.

Rose hurried along, keeping her eyes ahead, as she made her way down the empty street. She ducked down the alleyway, and side stepped two toppled garbage bins. She was halfway through the alley when two figures came crashing out of a door. One stumbled to the ground, and the other came down pummeling the first. A third, larger man, stepped out of the door, lit a smoke, and leaned against the frame.

"Please!" The man on the ground's voice cut off as the man on top delivered a blow to his face. "I don't know where it is. Please!"

"You better know where it is." The man from the doorway replied, in a seemingly bored voice. "The Master doesn't like when his goods get lost."

Rose froze and ducked out of sight into the shadow of some empty crates. She pulled her mobile out with shaking fingers, and dialed the emergency line. The soft, crisp voice of a dispatcher came on the line. "Name, location, and type of emergency."

"My name is Rose Tyler." She breathed in hardly a whisper. "I'm in the alley three blocks east of Henrick's. The one that leads out across from Browning's Pub. There's a man. They're beating him."

"We have emergency units in route to you. Can the attackers see you?"

"No. I'm hiding. Please hurry." Rose peeked out from around the crates, as the man on the ground let out a gurgling cry. The silver glint of a knife shone in the faint light of distant street lamps. "Oh my God, they've stabbed him."

"Stay hidden Rose." The lady ordered. "Did you see what they looked like?"

"No." Rose breathed. "One is tall, in a long coat, and he is smoking. The other is medium height, in a think jacket, and a cap."

"Rose, police are just around the corner. You should start hearing sirens any moment now."

As if on cue, the wail of lights and sirens lit up the alley from the direction she needed to go.

"Shit! Grab the knife and go!" The tall man shouted, as he barreled down the alley towards Rose's hiding place. The two men had just gotten even with her as the sirens lit the alleyway. Their faces were covered in scarves.

As they passed, the one with the knife looked to his right and saw Rose crouching, the phone to her ear. "Witness!" He yelled.

"Fuck! Just go!" The tall man yelled. They sprinted from the alleyway just as the police pulled in.

"Rose, did they see you?" The dispatcher asked. "Are they gone?"

"Yes." Rose croaked. "They saw me as they ran."

"I want you to stand up and let the officers see you. They know you're there. I'm going to disconnect now, okay."

"Okay." Rose replied and the line went dead. She stood slowly, trembling from head to foot, and stepped slowly out from behind the crates.

"Stop! Don't move!" A female officer called down the alley. Rose froze. "Put your hands up and move towards me slowly." The woman called.

Rose obeyed, her hands up, the mobile clutched in one. When she got closer, the beam from the officer's torch shined onto her face.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Rose Tyler, I'm the one-"

"Who called it in. You can lower your hands. Come here!" The officer cut her off and held a hand out to her. "I've got you."

Rose stumbled the last few feet to clutch the officer's hand in hers. "Is he dead?" She whispered, looking at the bleeding body on the ground beyond the officer.

"Yes. Now come along. We need to get your statement, and then I'll drive you down to the station." The woman replied. "I'm Officer Sarah Jane Smith." She guided Rose to her patrol car and helped her into the passenger seat. Ambulances were pulling up, and she flagged a medic over. "We need a blanket over here for the witness."

"Of course." The medic replied, heading back to the ambulance. He returned quickly with a blanket and wrapped it around Rose's shuddering frame.

"Now, Miss Tyler. Tell me what happened." Officer Smith said softly.

Rose recounted her story to the officer, and then found herself buckled in for the ride to the station. Officer Smith left her alone in a small room for a few moments, and then returned with a warm mug of tea. "Thank you." Rose smiled softly.

"Not a problem." The older officer smiled. "We phoned your mother, and she is being moved to a safe location."

"What do you mean moved?" Rose gasped looking up. "Why does she need to be moved?"

"You have no idea what you stumbled in on, do you?" Sarah Jane asked taking a seat across the small table from her.

"No. What's going on?" Rose questioned the older woman.

"You are the sole witness to the hitmen of The Master." Sarah Jane replied. "He's one of the worst crime lords in all of Europe. Drugs, terrorism,money laundering, assassinations, you name it, and he's done it." She paused a moment to let it sink in. "About a year ago, he moved his headquarters here to London, but we don't know where it is, or what he looks like. There's never been a witness to any of his crimes that survived."

"Oh my God." Rose choked out. She could feel the panic setting in, and her hands trembled around the warm mug. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, as of twenty minutes ago, you were placed under the protective custody of Scotland Yard." Sarah Jane replied. "Now, normally, we would move you to a safe house and give you a whole new identity, but this is far more urgent." She was cut off by a soft but firm knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man with close cropped dark hair, the bluest eyes Rose had ever seen, and a face that looked like it had been chiseled from marble and dusted with a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a blue jumper so dark, it was almost black, a pair of dark jeans that fit just right, a pair if heavy leather boots, and a well formed leather bomber jacket. In his left hand, he carried a large brown paper bag. He shook Sarah Jane's hand and turned to Rose. He offered her a warm smile that would have, under any other circumstances, caused her stomach to flip.

"Rose Tyler, meet Agent James Mccrimmon, code named 'The Doctor.'" Sarah Jane gestured at the man. "Until we can assure that The Master does not know who you are or what you look like, Agent Mccrimmon will be staying with you."

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler." His deep voice was warm, but the northern burr gave it an air of gruffness. "Shame it had to be under these circumstances."

"Well, I can't disagree with that." Rose offered the imposing man a smile back, albeit forced and weak.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Sarah Jane gave Rose an apologetic smile and headed out the door.

"Stand up for me please." Agent Mccrimmon requested, as he set the bag on the table.

Rose obeyed, and tried not to fidget as the man examined her frame. She knew her jeans and trainers were dirty and wet, and her hair probably looked like hell. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked as he circled the table.

"You always dress like this?" He asked.

Rose felt a bit of annoyance bubbling up inside of her. "No, usually for work I'm in khakis and a blouse. I was just pulling inventory today. Why?"

"I need a rough idea on how to alter your wardrobe. Just a few outfits until we get settled in." He explained. "You're about a size six, and you're shoes are about a seven and a half?"

"Eight for jeans, six for dresses and skirts." Rose felt her cheeks flush as the man completed his circuit. "And you got the shoe size right."

"Great, then the clothes I brought should fit." He promptly opened the bag and pulled out a pair of nondescript black trainers, a pair of black leggings, a powder pink loose fitting top, some socks, and black pull over with some American sports team logo on the front. Then he pulled out a pair of salon scissors and two boxes of blonde hair dye. "I know you're probably going to fuss and moan about this, but we need to cut your hair and dye it."

Rose felt her stomach drop. She had never worn her hair shorter than the middle of her back, and had never so much as gotten highlights. "Do I have to cut it?"

James gave an annoyed huff. "Let's get this out of the way, right here and right now. What I say, goes, got it? I can't keep you safe if you don't do as I say."

Rose nodded, as James opened the door and waved Officer Smith back in. "She's ready for the change, Sarah Jane." He explained, as she came into the room. "Let me know when she's done."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose groaned in dismay as she stepped out of the warm shower in the locker room into the cool changing area. She dried off quickly and stepped into the tight but soft leggings Agent Mccrimmon had brought for her. They fit well, even if they were just a smidge tighter in the thighs than she liked. She slipped her, thankfully dry, bra back on, grateful that it was nude and not one of her patterned designs. It didn't show under the powder pink top that she slid on. The top was feminine, although not exactly something she would have chosen, as the sleeves belled out slightly at the wrists.

"Are you decent?" Sarah Jane's voice came from around the row of lockers.

"Yes!" Rose called.

The woman came back around, carrying a folding chair and the blanket from the ambulance. The pair of salon scissors were clasped in her mouth. She sat the chair down and gestured for Rose to sit.

"Do I really have to cut my hair?" She knew she was whining, but damn it all, she loved her long hair. She was already irked at having to dye it. She had worked very hard at maintaining her appearance, so that people she met wouldn't know she was just some shop girl from the estate. Now here she was, bleached blonde like every other girl she grew up with.

"Sorry, my dear girl, but yes." Sarah Jane gestured to the chair, and Rose took a seat. Sarah Jane wrapped the blanket snuggly over her clothes, unwrapped the towel from around Rose's long hair. "I used to cut my sister's hair, so don't worry. I'll just make a straight cut across the back, and then taper the front to frame your face."

Rose closed her eyes, as inch by inch, her hair fell to the floor. It was only about ten minutes before Sarah Jane finished off with the front and ran a comb through it one last time. "It's so short." Rose gasped, as she trailed her fingers through it. She jumped from the chair to look in a mirror along the wall. She didn't recognize herself at all. Her once almost waist length hair ended right at the shoulders, and the chocolate luster, that had set her apart from the other estate girls, was now a yellowish blonde. That, combined with the soft pink of her shirt, brought out the tan she spent thirty minutes a week achieving in a bed. She wanted to hate it, but had she to admit that she looked good.

"Agent Mccrimmon is waiting for you." Sarah Jane said from where she was cleaning up the hair on the floor. "I know this must be hard Rose, but he's the best person they could have assigned to you. He won't let you get hurt."

"When can I see my mum?" Rose queried, adjusting her shirt one last time.

"Not until we know what danger you may be in. Mccrimmon only told me that they were putting her on a plane to the States." She gave a shrug at Rose's shocked stare. "It's one thing to hide a young woman here in The UK, but hiding someone your mum's age is harder. There are too many risks of her running into someone who recognizes her. When Mccrimmon has more information on her whereabouts, he'll tell you."

"Am I going to the States too?" Rose asked, panic setting in again.

"No, we need to keep you close, so we can have you identify suspects if we bring them in." Sarah Jane wrapped her in a motherly hug, that was a bit uncomfortable from the gear on her uniform belt. "Mccrimmon will tell you everything once you're on the road."

Rose nodded, took one last look at the new her standing in the mirror, then followed Sarah Jane back out into the office area.

Agent Mccrimmon was standing there, looking relaxed, but Rose noted that his eyes never rested. They constantly shifted from person to person and door to window. When his eyes settled on Rose, they took on a sympathetic softness that irked her and yet made her ears flush at the same time. "Is this acceptable?" She asked, lifting her arms a bit.

"Perfect. Just put these on." He picked up a thick vest with velcro straps from the floor and the pull over hoodie. "You need to wear them until we get to the safe house." He passed them to Rose, and she huffed a bit at the weight of the vest: bullet proof. He helped her strap it on, then she pulled the hoodie over it. "All set?"

Rose nodded, and he wrapped his arm around the small of her back and ushered her into a parking garage through the exit behind him. He stopped at a generic looking grey sedan, knelt down to check each wheel, then slid underneath with a small flashlight to check the underside. Then he scooted out and ran his fingers with delicate precision long the hood and trunk. With a huff of confirmation, he unlocked the doors and checked the interior. After he was finished, he ushered Rose into the passenger side.

He maneuvered the car out of the garage into the early morning fog. The dark tint on the windows kept them enclosed in near darkness, and Rose finally took the time to speak. "Where're we going, Agent?"

"To a safe house in Hertfordshire." He explained, and took a moments pause at a traffic light to pass her a yellow envelope. "Please, call me James."

"I could always call you, The Doctor, ta." Rose was doing her best to find humor where she could. This constant gloom and doom was wearing on her already exhausted nerves.

"You could, and then you'd blow our cover, yeah?" James shot back with a smirk.

"How'd you get that codename anyways?" Rose asked as she adjusted in her seat. This bullet proof vest was extremely uncomfortable.

"I haven't always worked for Scotland Yard." He explained, as he steered the car through the slowly gathering traffic. "I won't go into full details, mostly because what I've done isn't exactly approved of in modern day politics."

Rose raised an eyebrow at that comment, but he wasn't looking.

"Let's just say, I may or may not have worked for SIS as a counter terrorism intelligence officer." He shot Rose a sidelong glance. "And, let's say that I may or may not have been an expert at making people talk by using my extensive knowledge of the human anatomy and it's workings."

"Okay, okay!" Rose threw her hands up. "I don't need to hear more." She gazed down at the envelope in her lap. "What' this."

"The basics of your new identity. We haven't established a passport or ID yet, because we need to get a well rested picture of you." James explained. "Go on, read it." He passed her a small flashlight he had procured from one of his jacket pockets.

"Regina Belle Whitehurst, age twenty-two, born in Brighton, and parents deceased in a car crash at age two. Raised in foster care until the age of eighteen." She flipped the page over. "Degree in art education, specializing in tutoring for primary children. She recently moved to Hertfordshire with her fiance, James Smithson, who is a retired pilot from the Royal Airforce." Rose squinted at the man next to her. "How come you don't have to change your name, and how come we're engaged?"

"Because I am not the one in danger, you are." He chuckled. "As for the engagement, there needs to be an explanation for us living together and being seen together in public often." He pulled out a small baggie from another pocket. How many pockets did his jacket have for God's sake? "Here, pick one." He tossed it into her lap.

She opened it up and found five modest diamond rings inside. She fished through and found two that fit on her left hand. With a self indulgent smirk, she picked the one with the largest stone. It was a classic cut diamond, with three small sapphires set on each side, and slid it on her finger. "Finally engaged, and my mum isn't even around to have a fit." She chuckled.

"Reckon I should have asked her blessing then?" James grinned at her, and Rose felt herself warming up to the agent a bit more.

"Just means when you meet her, you'll get one of her infamous Jackie Tyler smacks." Rose giggled again and offered him a tongue touched smile.

"Thirty five years old, and I've yet to be slapped by somebody's mother." He barked out a laugh. "Seem's a bit terrifying. She has to be something intimidating if she raised such a cool headed daughter."

"Oi!" Rose didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted. James was turning out to have quite the double edged tongue. "Speaking of my mum, Sarah Jane said you have information on where she's going."

"Your mother is currently in route to the FBI headquarters in Tampa, Florida." James explained as they broke free from the London traffic and headed out of the city. "They have been working with us because The Master has been trying to expand his workings there as well."

"So you really have no idea who this guy is?" Rose asked, as she concentrated on the countryside through the dark window tint.

"Not a clue." James admitted in annoyance. "We've managed to corner a few of his associates, but they all kill themselves before we can take them into custody."

"Well that sucks." Rose huffed. The rising sun cast it's bright rays through the untinted windshield.

"Agreed." James nodded. "We've still got about a forty minute drive. Why don't you rest a bit?" For the first time since they left, the man reached over to pat her hand gently.

"Thanks." Rose yawned slightly, her nerves were finally calming down. She pulled her hood up so it covered her hair and shaded her eyes, then leaned her head against the window. She blinked once, and then sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, wake up." A strange, yet slightly familiar, gruff male voice stirred Rose from her hard sleep. She felt like her muscles forgot how to work, and she could barely open her eyes. "We have to get you inside." The voice was tinged with amusement, and a strong hand was fiddling on her hip, as if looking for something. There was a light click, followed by a swooshing sensation along lap. It was like a seatbelt coming undone.

Seatbelt, strange man, inside? Rose's consciousness jerked her back to reality. "Where are we?!" She yelped. "What's going on?" Her eyes flashed over to James in panic. She was stunned to see him smiling.

"Shush Rose, You're fine. We're at the house." He said, extending his hand to her. "Out you get." He said softly as he pulled her hand.

Rose felt the ache of her muscles, like when she used to do gymnastics, and wondered why she hurt so much. She hadn't do anything strenuous. "My muscles ache." She groaned as she stretched.

"Adrenaline dump side effect." James explained. "Last night your body was stuck in fight of flight mode. It pumped your body full of adrenaline, and that kept your muscles on edge. You'll be fine once your body cycles it all out of your system."

He led her through a door into a dim hallway. The light filtering through the heavy curtains at the end by the door revealed a rich red rug, a few landscape portraits, and a mahogany table. She followed him down the hall and into a lovely kitchen. All of the appliances looked brand new and stainless steel. There was a cute breakfast nook next to another curtained window, and a middling sized dining room beyond the open bar top that held the dishwasher.

James had paused to check the refrigerator. "Fantastic, they stocked it last night, so no need to go anywhere else today." He pulled out a box of pizza and two bottles of soda. "Hungry?" He asked.

Rose eyed the pizza hungrily. "Famished, I haven't eaten since my lunch break yesterday."

James quickly slid the pizza out onto two plates and began warming them in the microwave, and Rose pulled the hoodie off. "Can I take this off now?" She pointed at the vest.

"Yes, sorry!" James seemed a bit embarrassed. "I should have had you take that off first thing." He slid his own jacket off, reached under his jumper with swift hands, and unfastened his own. With his jumper up, Rose could make out a handgun tucked into a holster on his right hip. It made her a bit uncomfortable, but she'd have to accept that he'd have it on him.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled her own vest off. She sat it unceremoniously on the breakfast nook table. "Much better."  
She then pulled off her trainers and flopped down on one of the nook benches. James slid a plate of hot pizza in front of her, then placed a glass of soda in front of her.

He took a seat across from her and smiled. "So, here's the rules. You are not to leave the house, even to go into the yard, after dark."

Rose nodded as she bit into her pizza.

"We're about five minutes north of the actual town, and you are not to go into town without me. Do you understand?" James paused to take a bite himself.

"Stay in the house after dark. Don't go into town without you." Rose rambled back before taking a sip of soda.

"Good girl." James let her eat in silence after that, and when they were done, he cleaned up the kitchen as she explored the downstairs area.

The living room was double the size of her mums. It had a mahogany coffee table, a natural stone fireplace, with a rearing stallion hung over the mantle. A TV hung from the wall just to the left of the fireplace, and a matching set of a couch, love seat, and two recliners were placed in perfect arrangement facing it. Just off the living room was a staircase lined with a variety of landscape paintings of horses.

James sauntered into the living room, the bullet proof vests and his jacket in his arms. "Follow me upstairs." He ordered, and headed up.

The spacious landing held five doors. Each were open. "Here's an art studio." He explained, pointing into one. "We tried to gather as many of your supplies from your mum's flat as we could in out rush last night." Rose peeked in to find a closed box resting on the floor next to an easel.

"Here's the hall bath." James continued. "This is where I'll be showering, but for appearances sake, we've placed men's toiletries in the master bath as well." He paused next to the third door. "Here is my office." He explained as he opened the door. There was a desk with four computer screens, two keyboards. The screens were showing alternating views of the house. "There's a camera in every angle of the house and surrounding property, no blind spots at all." He explained, before shutting the door. He opened the fourth door, it led to a sparse but comfortable looking guest bedroom. The bed was about a queen size, and was covered in a rich blue comforter with matching pillows. "This will be my room." He explained. "If you need anything after we go to bed, knock like this" He rapped out a quick pattern, three quick, two slow. Rose repeated the pattern.

"Now for your room." James opened the door to a slightly larger master bedroom. The king sized bed took up the far wall and jutted out into the center of the room. A night stand sat on either side of the bed, and on the left one sat a mobile phone that was plugged in to charge. A bundle of clothing shop bags sat on the floral comforter, along with four shoe boxes. There was a large oak armoire next to the door, and the closet door was open, revealing empty racks.

Rose stepped inside and opened the door to the ensuite. Inside was a garden tub, a small stand alone shower, and a double sink vanity under a long mirror. Her bag of makeup and toiletries sat on the counter, and some male toiletries rested next to them. It was that contrast that finally hit Rose in her sleep deprived state.

Her life was over. She was in hiding. Her mother was half a world away, and some vile man was probably assembling a team to hunt her down at this moment. Angry tears burst free, and Rose slammed her fists down onto the counter. "This is wrong!" She cried! "This should not be happening!"

James dashed into the bathroom, his hand twitching at his waistline. When he found Rose sobbing at the mirror he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Rose jerked her body away from him and sank down onto the closed toilet lid. "I want to go home." She half growled and half sobbed through clenched teeth.

"I know, Rose. I know." James knelt in front of her, his blue eyes filled with concern and understanding. "But right now, we need you safe. You're the only person who has lived long enough to witness anything." He placed a strong hand over her trembling ones. "Once we find this guy, I'll personally make sure that you and your mum are reunited. I promise."

Rose nodded softly, still sniffling. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course." James smiled and stood. He took Rose's hand and led her to the bed. "It's only eight am." He explained. "You can rest until about one, but then I need you awake so we can take a photo for your identification cards and such." He informed her, as he turned to the door. "I'm going to go set the alarms and secure the windows. Then I'll take a kip myself. If you need me, you know where to look."

Rose nodded again as James shut the door behind him. She stripped out of the clothes she was wearing, dug through the shop bags, ignoring the contents until she found a long night shirt, and slipped that on. Then she crawled under the blankets and snuggled into the pillows. They were freshly cleaned, and the lavender scent was like a balm that washed her pain aside temporarily, as sleep claimed her once more.

_Rose wandered the dirty alleyway. She knew it was dirty, even though no lights shone onto her path. She could smell the rotting garbage, and a distinct coppery smell. "Rose." A voice called out from behind her. "Rose. I'm coming for you." It called again. Rose yelped in fear and ran. She kept crashing and stumbling into things. Every time she fell, a puddle would splash her face, and the coppery smell overwhelmed her senses._

_"Leave me alone!" She screamed, as she scrambled to her feet for the dozenth time. "Leave me alone!"_

_"I will find you, Rose!" The voice called again. "Then, you will die."_

_"No!" She screamed, as she tripped. She felt her body tangled in vice like grips. Cold clammy fingers tore at her hair and her clothes. A light blazed bright overhead, and she found she was tangled in a pile of corpses. Each had a different face: her mum, Mickey, Shareen, Bev, and the dead man from the alleyway. They were all gaping at her, blood pooling from stab wounds in their chests. With a final scream, they pulled her down into a pool filled with blood._

Rose jerked awake, strangling a cry. Sweat pooled down her face and chest, causing her hair and night shirt to stick to her skin. She screamed again as the bedroom door burst open, and James sprinted into the room, his gun in hand.

He was shirtless, a pair of sleep pants hung low on his hips. His lips were set in a thin line, and his icy eyes scanned the room with a surgical precision. From her panting angle on the bed, Rose could see some nasty scars mottling his body. Some looked like knotted slash marks. Others looked like patchy burns. "What's wrong?" He panted as he lowered his weapon.

"Just a nightmare." She croaked out, her heart pounding in her chest.

"You sure?" He asked as he checked the window and the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm positive." She reassured him.

"Okay then." James frowned a bit. "It's already after one. Go ahead and get dressed. Once we take your picture, I'll give you a tour of the grounds." He stepped out of the bedroom and shut the door.

Rose sure had a lot to think on about this man. She was curious about his scars. He was already gorgeous, but those scars seemed to enhance his attractiveness. As hard as she'd tried not to, Rose had always had a penchant for bad boys, and now she was temporarily stuck with the baddest of bad boys she had ever met.

She slid out of bed, stretching as she stood. She was not going to cry anymore, she decided. Crying and fussing and moaning could not change her situation. She had to think of everyone else she loved in her life. She had to make the best of the situation so they could be safe.

She dug through the shop bags and found a pair of comfortable looking jeans, a rich red v-cut long sleeve jumper, a brown belt with red embroidery, and a pair of red trainers. She dressed quickly, then headed into the bathroom. There she brushed her hair and clipped it back with a red burette. Then she applied her makeup. Satisfied with her appearance, she headed into the hall.

The door to the studio room was open, and James was setting up a camera. "Come on in!" He called.

He was dressed in another of his jumpers, dark jeans, and boots. His jacket was draped over the box containing her art supplies. "Stand there by that wall." He ordered, pointing at a blank white wall.

Rose stood, as ordered, and didn't fidget as James snapped three pictures.

"I'm going to send these in. You head on downstairs and eat." Then he headed down the hall to his office.

Rose wandered downstairs into the kitchen, and found some bacon and eggs in the refrigerator. She scrambled some eggs and fried the bacon, leaving some set aside for James, and dug in.

He joined her shortly, and fixed his plate, then joined her at the table. "Wanna talk about the nightmare?" He asked.

"Not really." Rose murmured, finishing off her milk.

James shrugged and ate in silence. Boy, he was moody now. Rose cleaned her dishes and peeked out the window above the sink. A quaint vegetable garden stretched out the east side of the yard.

"So where are we?" She asked.

"C'mon. I'll show you." James finally gave her a slight smile. He led her through the livingroom, into a utility room, and out the back door.

Before Rose stood a small stables, with a round pin, a paddock, and a riding arena. Behind her, a sprawling pasture held five grazing horses. "This is gorgeous." She gasped.

"Welcome to the Tardis Equestrian Groves." James grinned. "Property of the Crown, of course, but Scotland Yard has been using it as a safe house for the last fifty years. When we don't have anyone here for witness protection, the house stays empty, but various lower titled nobles board their horses here."

"Well then." Rose grinned heading towards the open stable door. "I guess this isn't so bad."

"Not so bad at all, Rose." James chortled following after her. "I think we should discuss our cover story as we explore. We already have one for the house being ours."

"We do?" Rose crooned as she paused to stroke a bay mare who stuck her head over the door of her stall.

"It was an engagement gift for a valorous act while I was serving along side Prince Harry in Afghanistan." James was walking the aisle, checking each stall.

"Did you really serve with him overseas?" Rose. She pondered for a moment what the Prince would be like so far from the press and media, isolated in a harsh desert.

"Yep." James replied. "Just for a few weeks, while I was recovering from an.... accident, I shared a bunk with him." He led Rose out of the stables to the pasture gate. "Great guy, I'll tell you that. Very down to earth."

"So since we have that covered, I guess we need to make a relationship story, huh?" Rose queried, as she climbed up to sit on the fence. "How about, I was painting in the park, and you accidentally knocked over my supplies, while running." She offered the man a tongue touched grin.

"Sounds perfect to me, Rose." He grinned back. "And I proposed to you in the same park five months later."

"Such a short relationship." Rose gasped. "What kind of woman do you take me for, James?" She placed her hand over her heart and feigned insult

"The stubborn kind, that know's what she wants and isn't likely to change her mind." James quipped back. A buzz echoed from his pocket, and he fished out a mobile. "They'll be mailing in your ID and Passport tomorrow." He said reading a text. "Also, your mum has arrived safely in Florida, and will be able to call you in a few days."

"That's great." Rose heaved a sigh of annoyance. Her amusing trade with James had made her momentarily forget the situation in which she found herself. "Bloody fantastic." She kicked her heel against a board on the fence.

"How about a game to cheer you up?" James asked, bumping her hip with his elbow.

"What kind of game?" Rose asked.

"Sort of like twenty questions. I have the cards inside." He smirked as she swung around and slid off the fence. "It's designed to help agents and witnesses to get to know each other. That way our cover stories are less likely to fall through."

"Well lead the way then." Rose gestured back to the house, her tongue wedging between her teeth in another smile. She was, strangely, enjoying being around this man.

"With pleasure." James smiled back widely, and offered his arm to hers, leading her back up to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

James left Rose standing in the living room, as he took the stairs two at a time. She kicked off her trainers and settled onto the large leather sofa. He returned moments later, with a pack of index cards wrapped in a band, and flopped next to her on the couch. He paused for a moment to take his gun out of his holster inside his waistband, and set it on the table.

"What kind of gun is that?" Rose asked, leaning forward a bit to look at it.

"This is a Glock 37." James explained picking it back up. He pressed a button to release the magazine, then pulled the slide back. A bullet popped out, and he caught it in his hand. He looked down the empty barrel, then handed it to Rose grip first. "It takes a .45 caliber round."

Rose tested the weight if the gun in her hand. The metal was warm from being so close to his body, and it fit surprisingly well in her hand. After a moment she passed it back to him. She watched intently as he slid the magazine back into the base of the grip, let the slide go forward, dropped the magazine again, slid the bullet in his hand back into the magazine, and then finally snapped the magazine back into place. He set it down on the table.

He leaned down and rolled up his pant leg. "This is a SIG P238 Nitro." He said, exposing a small black gun tucked into a holster at the top of his boot. "It takes a .380 caliber round. I already have made plans to take you to a gun range to learn to shoot this one." He rolled his pant leg down. "Just know that I will, at all times, have one of these either on me or within reach at all times."

"Okay then." Rose was a bit floored. Her grandad had taken her to the range once when she was about nine, but they had fired his hunting rifle. She'd never handled a handgun before.

"Now, back to the game." James unwrapped the band from around the cards. "Each card has a question, and we each answer honestly." He handed her the pile of cards "You start."

Rose took the cards and looked down at the first one. "What's your favorite color." She snorted. "These are going to be so cheesy." She exclaimed. "Mine would be pink."

"Blue for me." James grinned. "And yes, they will be cheesy, but necessary so we don't mess up if anyone in town or the stable hands ask questions."

Rose wrinkled her nose in exasperation. She knew this was important, but she did not really feel up to games. Still, she soldiered on. "How do you take your tea?" She rolled her eyes and sat the card on the table. "Light cream, four sugars."

"No cream, two sugars." He replied.

They went through the cards, and the first few were simple enough. She learned they both shared a favorite movie, Goblet of Fire, but their book choices differed. His was some American Western novel series, and hers was a biography on Queen Victoria. The next few questions got a little more personal, such as underwear sizes and preferred styles. "In case we have to move, and I have to have them send clothes ahead." He explained, but she couldn't help notice his ears tip flush when she mumbled her bra size of 34C. He informed her that he wore a size 38 pants and preferred boxer briefs.

She froze the next card that came up. How much public display of affection would be allowed. "What's with this question?" She asked, passing him the card.

"Bugger." James sighed. "I hadn't even given thought to that yet. I don't know how long we'll be here, and we are masquerading as being engaged. We will, at some point, be judged on our behavior in public." He tapped the card against his leg. "We have no idea how far the Master's web runs, and there is the possibility he could have someone watching for you anywhere. It would be odd for an engaged couple to not be seen sharing some form of affection. It could be hand holding, hugging, or my arm around you. This doesn't necessarily mean kissing or groping Rose." He had raised one eyebrow at her.

"I can do with the hand holding, hugging, and having your arm around me." She conceded, looking down at the ring perched on her finger.

"We can practice before I take you shopping tomorrow." James slid his hand across the couch cushion to rest next to her knee, then he flipped it over so the palm was up.

"I get to go shopping?" Rose perked up some. "Why?" She gingerly placed her hand in his. The callouses on his skin weren't exactly uncomfortable against her own soft flesh, but it wasn't a sensation she was used to. Her hand felt so small as he clasped his fingers closed. She felt weirdly okay with the contact.

"Well I only had them send ahead three outfits and two sets of pajamas." James replied. "You're going to need a few more outfits, especially since I have the okay to teach you to ride."

"Really?" Rose like out a squeak of excitement, her posture perking up and she scooted a bit closer to him.

"Yes really." James mirrored her smile, his blue eyes twinkling. Then the buzz of his mobile went off. "Mccrimmon" he said, raising the phone to his ear. He made to pull his hand away from Rose, but she held on tight. No way was she going to let him wander out and not hear what was being said. James gave her a sharp look and pulled his hand again slightly. Rose shook her head with a glower, and held on even tighter, digging her nails into the flesh on the back of his hand.

"Are you sure?" James huffed out to the person on the phone. "Did he live?" He tried to avoid Rose's eyes, but she scooted even closer to him on the couch, forcing her way into his personal space. "What did they take? Alright. I'll let you know if anything happens over here." He tossed the phone onto the table.

"What happened?" Rose half shouted. "Did who live?" She tugged at James' hand. "Tell me!"

"Last night about the time we were leaving the station, someone broke into your and your mum's flat." He sighed. "It was just after the officers left. Your neighbor, Michael, he tried to stop them. They cut his throat." James' voice had taken on a flat tone, and the muscle in his jaw was twitching with how hard he had it clenched.

Rose sank back in horror, her hand limp in his. "Oh my God." She felt the tears begin again. Michael was a good man. He worked with Mickey at the garage, and was expecting a baby in May. His girlfriend, Anna, was in Cardiff for a while, visiting her sick mum. Realization hit her. "They went looking for a picture of me, didn't they?"

"Yes." James hissed. "The officers said they got every picture out. They said they searched the flat and double checked to make sure." He turned to Rose now, his eyes flashing. "Did you keep any pictures in your diary?"

"What?" She was stunned.

"The crime scene officers said the grating for the vent in your room was gone. The dust was weird, like a small book was kept there, and there was a fuzzy pen left inside." James' eyes bore into hers. "That's where you hid your diary, am I right?"

"Yes!" Rose gasped. Her heart was pounding. "Yes, and there was a picture in there, of me, Mickey, Shareen, and Tisha at my eighteenth birthday three years ago." She felt the tears pouring down her face.

"Damn it!" James hissed. He took a few ragged breaths, then relaxed slowly. "It's okay. This means he is being predictable. Predictable is good. Predictable we can work with." James stood and grabbed his gun, sliding it back into his holster. "On the bad side, we need to move your first trip into town up a bit. He'll be expecting us to keep you hidden for a few days. So we need to let people in town see us now." He hauled Rose to her feet. "Go take a moment to freshen up, then meet me back here."

Rose let his hand go and dashed up the stairs to her new room. She shut the door and leaned against it. She wouldn't let him see her cry. So she took a moment to grieve Michael and the loss Anna would feel. Her stomach began to churn, and she dashed to the bathroom to empty the contents into the toilet.

When she felt strong enough to stand she brushed her teeth and fixed her makeup with shaky hands. The ring on her finger seemed to taunt her as she did. It seemed to say this was her fault. If she hadn't gone against her mum's advice, she would be home right now eating chips and watching telly. Forcing back more tears she slowly made her way downstairs. James was standing in the hall by the door to the garage.

"We've only got about three hours until the shops close." James explained as he ushered here into the dim garage and helped her into the car.

Rose nodded as he slid into the driver seat and keyed the visor so the door slid open behind them. She stared down at the accusing ring on her finger.

"I know that look." James' gruff voice was firm. "I've seen it hundreds of times. You stop those thoughts right now Rose Marion Tyler. Do you understand me."

Rose turned her eyes on him like daggers. "I don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

"This isn't your fault." James' voice was sharp, instead of the concerned tone most people would take. "Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. This is the fault of an evil man, and nobody else."

The truth of his words killed the insult she was ready to hurl at James. The contrast to what she expected him to sound like versus was she heard was like a splash of ice water in her chest. It cut through the cloud of depression she felt settling in, and elicited anger in its place. She decided to change the subject. She could fully mourn later. It seemed she was pushing a lot of emotions back the past day. Had it really been less than a day? It felt like a month. "So, in town, you'll call me Regina?" She asked.

"If you'd like." James' voice had returned back to that calm tone. "Or I can call you Belle, dear, babe, darling, or sweetheart." He tried to offer a small smile.

"Let's stick to Regina or sweetheart." She sighed, staring out at the town approaching in the distance.

James nodded and fell into the flow of traffic. He picked a spot on the side of the road in the center of town and parked.

He got out, opened Rose's door for her, and keyed the lock after she got out. Then he took her hand, and they walked to the nearest shop.

"Hello!" A redheaded woman greeted them from the counter. "You must be the new couple living at the Teg."

"The Teg?" Rose quipped. The woman smiled and hurried around the counter.

"Tardis Equestrian Grove. My grandad, Wilf, he's the stable manager." The woman shook Rose's hand and then James'. "Grandad said he saw you in the kitchen this morning when he went to do the feedings."

"Right!" James turned his smile on the woman and tightened his fingers around Rose's, a reminder to stay in character. "I'm James. This is my fiancée, Regina."

"Pleasure." Rose smiled, digging her nails into the back of his hand to remind him to loosen his grip.

"I'm Donna. What can I get for you?" She smiled. Her energy was contagious, and Rose felt it relaxing her just a bit.

"The movers brought our clothes in today, and a bottle of bleach had spilled all over the box that had most of my clothes." Rose gave a dismayed look to the woman. "I just need a few outfits."

"Well, come with me then. James, you can wait here in the sitting area." She gestured to a group of chairs and a couch near the wooden dressing room doors.

"I'd prefer to stand, thanks." He gave her a polite smile, as Rose followed Donna into the racks of clothing.

"Suit yourself then." Donna quipped. She led Rose to a set of racks that held some jeans and dress slacks. "He always uptight like that?" She questioned Rose as she began pulling some pants and clothes off the rack and holding them up to Rose's body.

"Only in new places." Rose explained. "Did a couple tours overseas, so sometimes it's hard for him to relax." She pulled out a few blouses. One was a deep green and the other a rich red.

"Grandad told me he was a soldier. Served in the same unit as Prince Harry, he said." Donna had draped some jeans over her arm, and was working on freeing a few skirts.

"That's right." Rose gave the most genuine smile she could muster. "I think this is enough." Donna grinned and led Rose over to the changing area. She stepped inside one of the rooms and quickly tried on the few outfits.

"Give us a look, Regina" Donna called, just as Rose had slipped on a tight black dress. She quickly fussed with her hair and cracked the door open.

Donna was standing there holding a few intimates in her hand, and Rose knew from the flushed on the tip of his ears that James had been questioned on her size. She felt her self preen a bit when his mouth popped open slightly.

"Blimey!" He gasped. "You look beautiful in that."

Rose flushed and looked down at herself. "Oh stop." She stammered.

"He's right. That dress is meant for you." Donna grinned. She held the bundle of bras and panties out to let Rose see the sizes. "These the right size? Mr. Tall Dark and Serious said they were."

"Yes, thanks!" Rose nodded. "They'll fit."

"Donna." James piped up from his position by the counter. "You don't carry any riding clothes do you?"

"I sure do. I'll be right back." She set the bundle in her hand on the counter by his elbow and hurried into the back of the shop.

Rose met James' gaze and asked "I don't really need a little black dress, do I?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, but it may come in handy if we have to go out to dinner for some reason. Get it, if you want." His smile was bright, and as Rose turned to the changing room, she could see his eyes fixed appreciatively on her bum. So her protector did have some manly desires, and that squashed any question she may have had on his sexuality.

Rose shut the door just as she heard Donna reenter the main shop.

"Here you go Regina." She said, passing a pair of riding breeches over the door and a pair of riding boots. Rose tried them on, finding their fit perfect. Then she quickly changed back into her original clothes.

She rejoined them in the main shop area. She laid three pairs of jeans, the dress, the riding pants, two pairs of dress slacks, three t-shirts, and two blouses.

Donna rang them up, and James passed her a credit card. "Where's the best place for a take out dinner?" James' queried as she bagged up the clothes.

"The Rift Cafe, down the block just a bit. It's a small take out place, yeah." Donna pointed over her shoulder with a thumb. "It's a bit cliche, but the food is good."

"Thanks for the tip." Rose chuckled. "And for all your help! We'll see you again soon." She gathered two of the three bags up, and James grabbed the other.

Once out of the shop, he had Rose put them in the trunk. Then he took her hand in his again. "You fancy fish and chips to go, or would you prefer a sit down restaurant?" He asked.

"I'm tired James. I'm sure you are too. Let's get some food and head back." Rose shrugged a bit, her cheerful character dropping.

"We can do that." James nodded. The sun was dropping low, when the exited the shop with their greasy to go bags in hand. Then they drove back up to the house.

After dinner, James said he wanted to do a sweep of the perimeter, and rushed Rose upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

Rose obliged and as she stood in the shower, she finally took the time to cry. She slid down the wet, tile wall, pulled her knees up to her chest, and let the water wash away her tears.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was wrapped in a pair of flannel pajama pants and tank top, as she began hanging her clothes up in the closet. The few outfits looked so out of place in the empty racks. Her few undergarments were already tucked in the top drawer of the armoire. She eyed the back mobile phone that was still sitting on the side table.

Feeling a bit guilty, like a child sneaking a cookie, she picked it up and tapped the screen. It came to life, showing the time as seven thirty in the evening, complete with a web browsing app. She clicked on it, and let out a sigh of frustration as the page informed her that her service did not provide data.

"Damn it." She growled, then she jumped in surprise when a text message flashed onto her screen, from a number she didn't recognize.

 **The internet won't work, Regina**.

The text made her drop the phone in her lap. It pinged again, and she looked down.

 **Didn't mean to scare you. Come to my office a mo** '

Rose hurried to her feet. She looked around the room, and then spotted an air vent above the door. Inside a small green light blinked. She flicked her middle finger up at the vent. She heard a bark of laughter from down the hall, and the phone in her hand pinged for a third time.

**That was rude, but seriously, come here.**

Rose huffed and headed out to the hall, phone in hand. She pushed the door to James' monitor room open, and found him sitting back in a desk chair, his boots up on the desk. He slid them off and turned to face her.

"Why were you watching me?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because it's my job." He grinned back, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Don't worry. There's no camera in the bathroom or the closet. So, I didn't see you changing."

"Oh." Rose sniffed and moved closer to the desk. One of the screens showed her bedroom from four angles. It gave an unobscured view of the entire room. Each frame ending perfectly into the edge of the next. On another screen was a view of the stables. There were two men there, one pushing a wheelbarrow down the aisle way, and the other leading a chestnut gelding into a stall. "That the staff?" She questioned.

"Wilfred Mott, we met his granddaughter at the shop. He's retired Army and has been running this place for years. He doesn't know it's a safe house though." James pointed at the older gentleman, the one leading the chestnut. "Jack Harkness." James pointed out the man with the wheelbarrow. "Jack is former Scotland Yard himself. He lives in a cottage nearby and looks after the place when it's empty. He knows we're here for protection, because he'll recognized me. He doesn't know why. We have a handful of witness protection assignments going at all times. So, don't tell him anything." James was frowning.

"You don't trust him." Rose accused. She wondered why.

"Only about as far as I can throw him." James nodded. "He isn't a bad guy. He just has a bad habit of chasing after anything of legal age." James raised an eyebrow waiting for Rose to make the connection.

"Womanizer huh?" She grinned. Jack was returning onscreen now, and blimey was he fit.

"Humanizer." James chuckled seeing her stare. "He doesn't discriminate, as long as they'll consent. Just don't let his charm distract you."

Rose held up the mobile phone. "So, this. Why was it in my room?"

"This." James said, taking the mobile. "Is your temporary phone. You can take but not send pictures. You can't access the internet. You also cannot call or text anything except pre-approved numbers." He quickly flicked it on, opened up his texts to her, and saved himself under the name Babe. "Only myself and headquarters have this number." He paused to pick up a file on the table, scanned down a page, and located a phone number. He opened the settings menu, keyed in a code she couldn't follow, then quickly added the number from the page and saved it as Jack. "Do NOT call him or text him, unless I'm incapacitated." James warned, before handing the phone back to her.

"Thanks, ta." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She felt like a teenager being given her first phone.

"I'm serious, Rose. Starting tomorrow, I want this on you at all times. Do you understand?" James' hand latched onto her elbow.

"I understand." Rose replied, jerking her elbow back.

"Good, now off to bed. You're exhausted." He advised, spinning around to face the monitors again.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"I need to skim through the two hours we were gone, then I'll hit the rack myself." He waved his hand dismissively at her. "Off you get."

Rose stuck her tongue out at the back of his head and made her way back to her room. She flipped off the lights, and crawled into the massive bed. As she lay there in the dark, she wondered how her mum was doing.

Jackie had always talked about vacationing to some warm beach. As worried as she may be, she had to be enjoying the warm Florida weather. She wondered what fake story they had made for her mum, and how she was handling all this. The only skills her mum had were salon work of being a nanny. She had done both when Rose was young. Instead of worrying, she pictured her mum lounging on a beach sipping a fruity drink with an umbrella, and some romance novel clutched in her hand. A small smile playing on her lips at that image, Rose closed her eyes and gave herself over to sleep.

The sun shining through the window woke Rose from her, thankfully, dreamless sleep. She sat up and squinted around the room, as she remember the previous day's events with a sigh. She looked over at the silent mobile next to her bed and tapped the screen. It was nearly nine-thirty in the morning. James had let her have a bit of a lie-in, it seemed. She yawned, stretching a bit, and made to pull her shirt up over her head to toss it on the bed, when she froze. Cameras, right. "What I wouldn't give for some privacy." She groaned and headed into the bathroom to do her face and pull her back into two short braids. Then she slumped to the closet and retrieved a pair of her new jeans, the blue shirt, and the pair of black trainers. She tossed a sweater over her arm and looked in the mirror. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she down the hall. James' bedroom door was cracked open. She peeked inside, finding it empty. No sign that he had even been there. His office was empty as well, except the sleeping camera monitors. She furrowed her brow and headed downstairs

She was shocked to find a a note taped to the microwave.

-Good morning, sleepy head. One of the cameras in the stables stopped working this morning. Went to go replace it. Bacon and toast inside here. Yours, James-

The "Yours" part seemed like it had been added last minute, as it was squeezed in between his name and the last line. Rose rolled her eyes. "Guess he's getting used to maintaining all pretenses too." She murmured to herself as she opened the microwave to find some warm bacon and buttered toast on a small plate.

She spotted a kettle on the stove, as she turned, and quickly filled it with water. Bacon and toast were good, but she couldn't really start her day without some tea. While it was getting hot, she scarfed down the small breakfast and washed the dishes in the sink. Above the stove, she found a box of sugar cubes, and in the fridge was a small container of cream. She fixed James' tea the way she remember: no cream, two sugars. Then fixed her own. She paused for a moment to shrug on her sweater, and pocket a handful of sugar cubes. Then, cupin hand, she made her way out to the stables.

She could see Wilf, the stable manager, on a pretty appaloosa in the riding arena. He gave her a wave, and she raised her hand back in greeting, and went to look for her mock fiancé. She headed into the stables, and almost collided with a solid mass of muscle.

"Watch yourself there beautiful." The American accent caught her off guard, and she looked up. It was Jack, and boy was he a thing of beauty. "One of those for me?" He grinned, motioned with one hand to the cups. His other was clasping the reins to the chestnut gelding she had seen on camera last night.

"Sorry, sir, but no." She smiled at him. "Although." She moved to grasp the handle of both cups with one hand, and plunged her left into her sweater pocket. "I do have this for this handsome boy." She produced a sugar cube and held it out to the horse. She cooed at him when he lipped the cube up. Then she took her cup back into her right hand.

"I'm Jack." The man gave her that thousand watt smile again. "And I bet your name is as lovely as you."

"Regina." Rose shook her head, a bit amused by Jacks straight forward flirtations. "Have you seen my fiancé?" She asked.

"James?" Jack shook his head in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "He's through those other double doors, repairing a security camera." He nodded his head back. "So, you must be his new-"

Rose could feel where this question was leading. "Fiancée? Yes. Short engagement I know! Everyone was surprised, even me." She fixed him with a knowing stare.

Jack's smile faded to a nod of approval. "Good girl." He winked at her, then clucked his tongue at the horse behind him. "Come see me later if you want to ride." Jack called over his shoulder at her.

"I will!" Rose called back, and headed through the stables to the doors that led to the path to the pasture. Just outside the sliding doors, she found James.

He was perched on a ladder, screwdriver in his mouth, as he was reattaching two wires. Once they were successfully fixed, he screwed the mounting back onto the wall and descended the ladder. "Good Morning sweetheart." He grinned. "One of those for me?" He mocked Jack's accent, while tucking the screwdriver into his pocket.

"Heard that did you?" Rose grinned, handing him his tea.

"Sure did. Great job sticking to the story." He accepted the cup and took a sip. "Mmm you remembered." His voice was impressed.

"Course I did." She sipped her tea before giving him a smile "Any proper lady would remember how her betrothed takes his tea." She chuckled as James rolled his eyes. "Any news today?" She queried.

"All quiet on the western front." He replied.

The sound of a new man's voice from the other side of the stable made them both freeze. "Good morning Wilfred! Jack!" The cheerful voice rang out.

"Damn it!" James growled. "None of the nobles were supposed to be here today." He tossed his tea back in one gulp, handed her the cup. He hurried to fold up the ladder, and returned the screwdriver to the tack room. "Leave those there." He pointed at the shelf above the feed containers. Then he took Rose's right hand in his left and led her through the stables.

An averaged height man, with sandy blonde hair was standing near the stable doors. He was wearing a well tailored black suit. A pretty blonde woman in a red dress stood next to him. They were talking to Jack, who had dismounted from the chestnut gelding. The couple noticed Jack's gaze and looked back to Rose and James. Jack waved them over to the couple. So Rose followed along with James willingly.

"James, this is the Viscount Harold Saxon and his wife, Lady Lucy Saxon." Jack made the introductions with a friendly smile.

"My Lord." James gave a quick nod of the head to the Viscount. "My Lady." He gave the lovely the blonde the same quick nod.

"Pleasure to meet you James." Lord Saxon nodded in return. "And who is this lovely woman?" He asked with a wide smile, extending his hand to Rose.

"This is my fiancée, Regina Belle." James replied, passing Rose's right hand to his, as Rose gave a short bob of a curtsy.

The Viscount placed his warm, but dry lips on Rose's knuckles, and something inside her seemed to scream danger. "My Lord." She choked out. "Lady." She bobbed her curtsy to Lucy. Saxon dropped her hand and turned his grin back on Jack. "I hope you'll have Argonaut ready for Lucy next week." He shook Jack's hand. "We'll be moving him to her father's stable so she can start readying herself for the event."

"Of course, Lord Saxon." Jack nodded his head. "Have a safe drive back to London." With that, the Viscount and his wife headed back to the walkway around the house.

"You alright?" James and Jack both chimed at the same time, as Rose's gaze tracked after the couple.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit dizzy is all." Rose murmured, rubbing her temple.

"Saxon has that effect on people." Jack smirked. "Very charismatic one, that man." Then he turned back to the gelding, Argonaut and mounted the horse in a swift motion. "Need to get back to training. See you lovebirds later." He said as he trotter off.

"Wait a minute." Rose turned to James. "I know Viscount Saxon. He's the one who's been petitioning to have the drug laws and prostitution laws changed, isn't he."

"That's the one." James was scowling at the corner of the house Saxon and Lucy had gone around. After a moment, the scowl faded and he turned to Rose. "Run upstairs and put on some boots. I promised you a riding lesson." Rose grinned, and sprinted into the house and up the stairs to grab her boots.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose rejoined James outside the stables, where he was tightening the girth of a saddle on the bay mare she had met her first day here. "This is Idris." James smiled, as Rose reached out to stroke the friendly mare's nose again.

"Hello Idris." Rose cooed. "Mind if I ride you for a bit?" She asked. The mare blew a snort and lipped at her left braid.

"First rule of riding." James said, leading her around the mare. "Always mount from the left."

Rose nodded and lifted her left leg to place her foot in the stirrup. Then tried, and failed, to pull herself up into the saddle. She stumbled back, and found herself in James' strong arms. "Sorry." She blushed.

"Quite alright, sweetheart." He replied. "Don't just pull yourself up, push a bit with the foot in the stirrup, okay?"

Rose nodded, wondering why his arms were still wrapped securely around her waist. She coughed slightly, and he released her. She put her foot in the stirrup again, and this time pushed herself up at the same time she pulled. She managed to barely get her right leg awkwardly over the mare's back and into the stirrup.

"Good job." James clapped lightly. "Bit sloppy, but practice makes perfect." Rose stuck her tongue out at him, as he passed the reins up over Idris' neck to her. "Now hold them like this." He instructed, adjusting her grip. "Keep your back straight, heels down and in, but don't nudge her." He grabbed hold of her bridle and led rose to the round pen. He opened the gate, and Idris walked gracefully through and stood still. James moved to the center of the ring.

"Now." He said, with a nod. "Keep your hands down at waist level, and nudge her once with both heels."

Rose did as she was instructed, and Idris began an easy walk around the pen. "Good girl" She crooned to the mare, watching as her ears flicked back and forth.

"Now, to turn, just gently pull with your left hand." James instructed. Rose did so, and Idris turned in a slow circle to the left. Rose let her straighten out, and then tried it with the right.

The dreary clouds that had been gathering all morning, took that moment to start releasing a curtain of rain. "Damn it." James grumbled. "Pull back gently towards your navel, and she'll stop. I don't want you riding in the rain."

Just as Idris slowed to a stop, thunder clapped in the distance. The mare gave a jerk under Rose and did a quick side step. "James." She called, her grip on the reins tightening, her legs clenching against the mare reflexively.

"Easy girl." James cooed, reaching out to grab Idris' bridle. "Easy now."

"Get that horse in the barn!" Wilfred's voice called from the door.

"Coming Wilf!" James called back. He led Idris to the gate to the pen, and began walking back to the barn. He stopped at the door way, as Wilf clipped a lead rope onto the mare, and extended his arms to Rose. "Come here, Regina."

Rose swung her leg over, preparing to lower her waist to his arms when another clap of thunder rang out. This time Idris gave a larger jerk, and Rose tumbled right into James. The shock of the fall caused him to slip, and his head hit the dirt with a solid thud. Rose sprawled across his chest, her breath lost for a moment.

"You okay?" James asked, as he sat up, Rose in his lap.

"Yeah." She groaned.

"We need to work on your dismount." He chuckled, then groaned as well, a hand traveling to the back if his head. "Think I've got a cut." He brought his hand back around, and sure enough, a bit of blood stained his fingers.

"You alright sir?" Wilf had secured Idris in her stall, and was rushing over to them. He extended a weathered hand to Rose, and pulled her to her feet. Then he helped James up.

"Yes." James gave the man a smile. "Just a bump on the head is all."

"Good man." Wilf smiled. "Get on up to the house, you'll catch your death of cold out here in this."

James took Rose by the hand and led her back into the utility room. They each shed their muddy boots and respective sweater or jacket. Then they headed into the kitchen. Rose tracked down a first aid kit under the sink, and forced James into the breakfast nook. "I can do that myself, Rose." He fussed, as she pulled out a bottle if antiseptic and a bandage.

"I want to." Rose shushed him. "You're keeping me safe. Let me help you."

"That's why you pay taxes, isn't it?" James chortled.

"Well, your sense of humor wasn't damaged." Rose giggled, as she cleaned the wound. It wasn't bad, just a bit more than a scrape. It didn't even need a bandage. "Just a little thing." She advised him, and James choked back a snort.

She binned the bloody cotton pad she'd used and put the kit away. For the first time since they met, an awkward silence fell between them. This was the first truly slow and quiet moment they had shared alone. Rose was inspecting her new socks and James was fiddling with the salt shaker on the table. "Soooo." He began, just as Rose said.

"How about some coco."

"That sounds lovely." He smiled.

Rose made them each a cup, and James wandered in to turn on the telly. She was just adding marshmallows when the opening theme of Harry Potter echoed out of the living room. With a grin, she hurried in to find him standing at the window, looking out.

Rose settled onto the couch, and picked up a mug. James joined her, placing his gun in it's now customary spot. The smaller one must have been upstairs in his room. He perched his feet up on the coffee table, as the movie picked up. He had managed to find the Goblet of Fire. She sipped her coco and snuggled down into the sofa, the rain on the windows made her feel like she was locked away in a bubble. The fear and anxiety were still there, but the warmth of James inches from her, with the smell of his cologne, warded the emotions off with a feeling if security.

They hardly talked, as the movie played, only mentioning comments about why they liked or disliked a particular scene. The movie had reached the labyrinth opening scene, when Rose became acutely aware that she was snuggled right up against James' side. Her feet tucked daintily underneath her. She wouldn't have noticed, except he had an arm up on the back of the couch, and that thumb was toying with her right braid. She held her breath and peeked up at him. He was watching her with soft eyes.

"Comfy?" He asked, his voice low and soft.

Rose felt her cheeks flush, and she moved to sit up. "Sorry, I just..." she didn't know what had driven her to subconsciously snuggle into his side. It just felt so nice.

"Humans need physical contact." He smiled, his voice was still low, and his hand had slid down from the back of the couch to delicately rest on her bicep. "Especially in times of strong emotions. I'm okay with this, if you are."

Rose was tense for a second longer, then relaxed back into his side. She sat like that, her head resting back against his shoulder, but then she turned and buried her face into the front of his wool jumper with a sob.

"And there it is." James' muted the telly, and his other arm came around to hold her. With some maneuvering, he managed to pull her into his lap. One hand held her tight against his chest, and the other soothed small circles at the small of her back. "That's a girl." He murmured into her hair. "I was wondering when you were going to break down."

Sobbing in the shower the night before did not even compare to the feeling of breaking down in another person's arms. This time, Rose didn't feel so alone in the world, and instead of tearing through her, the anger and fear burst forth like a wave. This time, she couldn't stopper the emotions back. They gushed forward, washing through her like a tidal wave of arctic water. Rose wasn't sure how long she sat in his arms, shivering and sobbing, but when her tears finally ran out, she lifted her head from his damp jumper to look up at him.

"Hello." James whispered.

"Hello." She sniffled.

"Feel a bit better?" His smile was gentle.

"Yes, thanks?" She nodded. "I've soiled your jumper though." She sighed, tapping where her mascara had stained the wool.

"Hazard of the job." James chuckled, and Rose could have sworn his eyes dropped to her lips for just a blink. Now her heart picked up it's rate for a whole other reason, but the moment was spoiled by the sound of his mobile ringing.

Rose made to scoot off his lap, but he held her in place with one hand, while other dug for his mobile. "Mccrimmon." His tone was curt. "Yes, she's right here. Of course." He lowered the phone from his ear. "Would you like to talk to your mum?" His lip twitched in amusement.

Rose ripped the mobile from his hand and pressed it to her ear. "Mum?!"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Jackie's voice was the sweetest thing Rose had heard in days. "Are you safe? Are you hurt?"

"Mum. I'm fine. I'm in-" James shook his head once and she caught herself. "A safe house, I can't say where. How about you?"

"Going out of my mind with worry, sweetie. They told me what happened." Jackie paused. "I don't have long to talk. Your escort, is he treating you right?"

"Mum, of course." Rose grinned. "How's your end of the deal?"

"It's okay." Jackie sighed, worry still evident in her voice. "I'm going to be working in a salon at a mall, and the weather is amazing! It's the bloody end of November, yeah, and the high was thirty-one degrees today. Whoops, here they call that eighty-eight degrees."

"That sounds lovely mum. It's rainy and dreary here." Rose sighed. "I'm stuck in the house all day, on the plus side, as of yesterday, I'm engaged."

Jackie's laughter was everything that Rose needed to hear. "Well tell your betrothed to keep his hands to himself, or when I get home I'll slap him good."

Rose eyeballed James and saw him choking back a laugh. "I love you, Mum." Rose sighed softly. "Be safe."

"You too sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon." The line went dead for a moment, then a calm male voice came on the line

"Mccrimmon, you there?" Rose passed James the phone back.

"What's up." James' replied. "I see. Okay. No, that's fine. I'll handle it. I'll check in tonight." Then he tossed the phone onto the coffee table.

"Rose." He sighed. "You might want to lean back down here."

Rose obeyed, and relaxed back into his arms just a bit. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to attack your friend, Shareen, last night." James looked down at her to gauge her reaction. "They caught the man. He's in custody. She nailed him with some dyed pepper spray, and even though he was wearing a mask, it got through and stained his skin. An off duty officer found him in a bathroom trying to wash it off." He tightened his arms around her as she let out the breath she was holding. "We need you to see if you recognize him from what you saw."

Rose gently slid off his lap, and followed him as he led the way up stairs to his office. He turned on the far right monitor and keyed in to a web chat. On the screen were a group of men. The officer doing the lineup had them each say "witness." None of the voices sound familiar to her.

"Sorry." She gave James small shake of her head. "None of them."

James typed something into the keyboard, and the web chat ended. "This is just the beginning, Rose." James stood up and tapped her chin with the first knuckle of his right index finger. "How about you and I go start supper early? Hmm?" He said. "Then, if it's stopped storming, we can go for a walk."

Rose managed a weak smile. "James." She started as he crossed to the door. "Earlier, when I said I was dizzy."

James froze. "Yeah?"

"Something about Saxon, it doesn't sit right." She murmured.

James chuckled. "Rose, he's a Viscount. I mean, sure, he's probably got some nasty skeletons in his closet." James shrugged. "Hell, you should see the ones in mine! But, he isn't exactly in the position to commit any major crimes besides bribing a politician or laundering money in the art world. He's too watched."

Rose nodded, chewing her lip as she followed James. Her still silent mobile said it was now three thirty in the afternoon. She felt a bit foolish, pulling it out knowing it would be the same. She missed her mum and her friends. Hell, she even missed her mum's overly loud friend Bev. All she wanted was for this to be over.

She was slow going down the stairs, lost in thought, but when she entered the kitchen. She about froze in her tracks. James had shed his trademark jumper. It was tossed over one of the barstools. He was wearing a thin tan undershirt, and Rose was treated to the sight of his strong arms unwrapping a package of defrosted hamburger into a frying pan. Some jars of sauce sat and beans, unopened on the counter, and some onions, chili peppers, and tomatoes were sitting in the sink under a steady flow of tap water.

She stayed still for a minute, enjoying the sight of this man working. It was like something summoned from her best dreams. When he reached up to grab a container of garlic from the cabinet, the dream was shattered by the black metal of his handgun peeking out from under his shirt. This wasn't a dream, she scolded herself. He was here to protect her, and nothing else. She could not let herself be distracted with school girl fantasies.

"Can I help?" She finally piped up.

"Yes please." James nodded, as he began opening the jars of sauce and beans, and pouring them into a large pot. "Could you dice the onions, tomatoes, and peppers for me?" He pointed with a spoon at the sink.

They fell into silence, working together. The intermittent claps of thunder, slice of a knife, or scraping of the spatula in the pan were the only sounds. Soon, the rich aroma of simmering chili filled the house, as they both leaned back against the counter. James had procured a bottle of wine from the back of the refrigerator and had poured her a glass. Unsurprisingly, he had forgone wine himself, choosing to drink water.

"Would you like to go into town tomorrow?" He finally broke the silence.

"Why?" Rose sipped her wine.

"Well, I need to hear if anyone in town is talking." James explained, turning to squint out the window. "I thought maybe we could invite Donna out for a coffee. I know you're probably sick of being attached to my hip.

"Ah, 's not so bad." Rose shook her head.

"What?" James raised an eyebrow as he moved forward to stir the chili.

"Being stuck with you." Rose admitted. "I mean, you're understanding, calm, and kind." She sipped her wine. "You're a good person. I just wish we had met under different circumstances."

James' shoulders tensed. "Don't say that." He murmured so low she barely heard him.

"Say what?" She sat the glass down, moving a bit closer to peer into the pot.

"I'm not a good person, Rose." James' voice was colder than she'd ever heard it. "If you knew just a fraction of what I've done, in the name of Queen and country..." his voice trailed off, and then he drew a breath. "I may be many, many things, but a good person is not one of them."

Rose stepped back. "James, I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed." His smile had returned as he held out the ladle. "How's it taste?"

Rose took the warm metal into her mouth and let out an unintentional moan of approval. When she looked up at him as he she swallowed, she told herself she just imagined his pupils had dilated at the sound.

The storm had not let up after dinner, and she volunteered to clean the kitchen. James retreated upstairs to his office, and left her alone with her thoughts.

This man was a conundrum. She was growing more and more attracted to him. She was certain there was some underlying psychological reason for that. Some scientific explanation about damsels in distress developing feelings for their rescuers. It was woven throughout so many fairy tales. Only, this was no fairytale. No magic spell would set her free from her cozy prison. Only a pair of handcuffs, or even, perhaps, a well placed bullet would set her free. The hazy image of James' scarred body swam up into her memory, and she wondered again how he had gotten them.

So far she knew he had worked counter terrorism as an interrogator. That was easy enough to piece together. He had been injured in some way that took him weeks to recover. Perhaps he had been captured? No, that didn't seem likely for a man as logically thinking as James. The image of James locked in some dark torture chamber seemed too far from her scope of thinking to hang onto.

With a sigh, she heaved herself up the stairs to the empty art studio that had been arranged. She opened the box of her supplies, and pulled them out one by one. The smell of her mum's flat still hung to them, slightly masked by the smell of paint. She turned to the blank canvass, and summoned to her mind an encouraging picture. The first one that popped in was Wilf riding the appaloosa this morning.

She began to paint. The familiar sensation of brush hairs against the canvas was soothing, it was easy to imagine she was back home on the roof of the estate, painting away a stressful day at work.


	7. Chapter 7

James had taken Rose into town, as promised, the next day. She had invited Donna out of coffee, and found that she enjoyed the woman's company. James had gathered no information on anyone in town asking about them.

Jackie had called, again, a few days later. She was adjusting well to her temporary life in Florida. Her only complaint was the size portions of American food was going to make her fat. Rose assured her that she was doing fine as well. In fact, Donna had hired her to paint a lovely mural on the wall of the sitting area of her shop.

Other than that, she and James had settled into a steady routine. Every morning, he woke far earlier than her and made breakfast. Then he was either in his office or out in the barn doing something with his hands. Rose would wake up, tidy the house a bit, then bring him a cup of tea wherever he was. Then she'd help Wilf or Jack with the horses.

She had grown, in the short two weeks, to adore the cheerful old man. Wilf had insisted that she call him Grandad, when he learned the cover story of how her parents had died. It hurt her heart a bit to lie to the old man, but it was worth it. He had taken to giving her riding lessons.

Every evening, she and James would settle on the couch with a cup of coco to watch a movie, then he would head to his office and Rose to her studio or bed. Rose had begun to wonder if the danger had passed. So, she was a bit surprised to wake up to the sound of Jack's voice echoing from down the hall one night.

She sat up in her dark room and grabbed her ever silent mobile. It was two in the morning. Rose slid out of bed and quietly pulled her door open. She tiptoed down the hall, pausing at James' door.

"Did you manage to get a look at him?" James' voice was hushed but urgent.

"No, he had on a hood and a scarf. He was just showing the bartender the picture." Jack's voice was a bit slurred. "Said her name was Rose Tyler, and her mother had hired him to find her." He paused. "The picture was too grainy to make out details except long brown hair and a very distinct smile. A cute little tongue poking out between her teeth."

"Don't think too much on it Harkness." James' voice was lower. "Thanks for the heads up, I'll see you tomorrow."

"That bed looks awfully lonely James." Jack's voice was teasing.

"Good night, Jack." James said firmly.

Rose stepped back into the shadows, but not before Jack saw her. "Hello Regina." He said rather loudly. "It's really not polite to listen at keyholes." He chuckled at this. "Or to keep your fiancé waiting in a cold bed." He waggled his eyebrows and made his way down the stairs.

Rose watched him go, then pushed the door to James' room open. He was sitting on his bed, dialing a number on his mobile. With his free hand, he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Rose sat down and found herself reaching for his warm hand out of habit now. James' easily laced his fingers through hers as he began speaking.

"Mccrimmon here. Yes. Someone in town." He paused for a moment, and his thumb began small circles across her hand. "Harkness heard him. No, nothing here yet. Got it." James ended the call and sat it down on the side table.

"What happened now?" Rose asked. She was shivering, whether it was from the fear or the chilly air, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Well, a man was in town asking questions at the bar." James explained. "He was only asking about you, not a couple. So it's safe to say that whoever the Master is, he hasn't figured out our cover story." That was a small comfort. "There also haven't been anymore attempts on your friends either. So far, everyone is safe." James gave her hand another squeeze, before he released it. "Head on back to bed. I'm going to check the cameras."

Rose stood up and made her way out the door and to her room. She heard James open the door to the monitor room, and she left her door cracked a bit. She climbed back under the blankets and snuggled down. Every time she closed her eyes and felt sleep pulling her under, every little noise would jerk her awake. The wind against the house sounded like a ladder being placed against her window. The sound of the furnace in the basement below kicking on sounded like the slam of a door. Even the sound of her blanket brushing across the bed had her on edge. She couldn't take being alone anymore. She checked the mobile. It was now three thirty.

She warred with herself for a moment, then slid out of bed. She found herself outside James' slightly ajar bedroom door, and knocked out the designated pattern.

"Rose?" He sat up, and she pushed the door the rest of the way open. "You okay?"

For the first time since she witnessed the murder, she uttered the words she had kept locked inside. "I'm scared." She stood awkwardly, fidgeting with the strings of her pajama pants.

"You'd be a fool not to be." James whispered in the dark.

"I can't go back to sleep." She admitted. "I keep hearing things.

"Come here." He held a hand out to her, and she shuffled across the cold floor to take it. "Do you trust me?" His voice was still a whisper.

"Everyday, with my life." She replied.

"Then why can't you sleep?" He asked. His thumb was doing the circle thing again, and it sent warmth up her icy arm.

"I feel so alone in there." Rose's voice cracked slightly. Then she shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Could I?" She didn't finish her sentence.

"I should probably say no." James' voice seemed conflicted. "But I'm going to say yes." He stood up in the dark, letting her crawl into the bed so she was against the wall. The smell of his body wash and cologne permeated the sheets, blanketing her in the scent she now connected with security. When had that occurred, she didn't know. "Comfy?" He asked, sliding back under the blankets himself.

His body heat radiated under downy material and instantly chased the shivers that wracked her body away. "Yes." Rose sighed, turning on her side to squint at his supine form beside her.

"Good, now sleep." His order was soft, and Rose felt his hand move under the blanket to grasp hers. His eyes were still wide open when she finally closed her own, and the even sound of his breathing lured her into slumber.

_She was running through the pasture. The sound of feet behind her made her force her legs to run faster. "You can't run forever, Rose!" A voice accused. "I'm getting closer every day."_

" _No!" Rose screamed, splashing through a muddy puddle. "You can't hurt me!"_

_"Oh!" The voice laughed coldly. "I can, and I will!"_

_"Rose!" James stepped out from a copse of trees ahead of her, gun in hand "Duck!"_

_Rose threw herself into the mud as a shot rang out overhead. The manically laughter ended._

Rose jerked awake. A pair of strong arms tightened around her, and she realized her face was pressed into a rough chest. "James." She gasped.

"I got you." His voice was soft, warm against her hair. "Even though you kicked the hell out of me."

Rose blushed and lifted her head. Sunrise was peeking through the curtain across the room. "Sorry."

James grinned and tightened his arms once in a squeeze before letting her go. She let out a sigh of disapproval before she caught herself. "Up you get." He groaned as he untangled himself from her, and stretched. "I need to do my morning checks."

Rose shuffled to her room and changed into some jeans. Her mobile pinged and she picked it up.

 **Dress warm, it's snowing**.

Rose peeked out her curtains, and sure enough, small flurries were coming down. She tracked down the hoodie James had given her the night they met and slipped on a pair of boots.

She froze at the base of the steps by a knock at the front door. Rose quickly texted James about the visitor and walked quietly to the door and peeped through the hole. Lucy Saxon was standing on the porch, her hair tucked under a fur lined hat and a fur coat pulled around her.

Rose debated opening the door, but gave in. She pulled it open with a grin. "Lady Saxon!" She bobbed a quick curtsy.

"Hello, Regina right?" Her smile was dazzling. "So sorry to bother you at the house, but I didn't want to go around back." She seemed to be waiting for something.

Bloody etiquette was going to be the death of Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry, please come in!" Rose stepped back allowing the pristine woman to step into the hall.

"My fiance is out at the stables, helping Wilfred unfreeze the water troughs." It was the quickest lie Rose could summon.

Lucy shook out her hair as she pulled off her hat. "I just wanted to see how Argonaut was doing."

Rose nodded in understanding. "Come with me, and we'll go through the back door to the path." She offered her a smile. Lucy didn't give her the same discomfort as her husband did.

"This is quite a charming home." Lucy exclaimed as Rose led her into the living room. "It's a lavish gift from His Royal Highness."

"Yes." Rose managed to provide just the appropriate amount of gushing. "It was an unexpected, but generous, gift."

"Your fiancé, James, is it?" Rose nodded. "He was a pilot?"

"Yes ma'am." Rose replied trying to discreetly usher Lucy towards the utility room. "He doesn't fly much now, the altitude changes aggravate the head injury he suffered."

"Oh, what a pity." Lucy's frown seemed genuine, but they both gave a start when the utility room door opened and James stepped in, shrugging snow from his leather jacket.

"Lady Saxon!" He exclaimed, nodding his head in a show of respect. "What a pleasant surprise."

"So sorry to intrude unannounced. I just wanted to check on my horse."

"He's doing fantastic, my lady." Rose couldn't help the gaze of affection at the way that word rolled off his tongue.

"That's great to hear. May I see him now?" She was peeking over his shoulder.

"Your shoes may get ruined." James countered. "The water pipe at the wash area burst, and the whole path is covered in icy mud." He had shifted over to sling his arm over Rose's shoulder.

"Pity then." Lucy huffed looking down at the pink stilettos on her feet. "Perhaps tomorrow then?"

"It should be fixed by then." James smiled.

Lucy was considering them for a moment. "Have we met before the other day, Regina?" She asked. "You look so familiar."

"I don't think so, my lady." Rose smiled. "Unless you were attending elementary art classes in Brighton last year."

"You're an artist then?" Lucy inquired.

"My Regina is an undiscovered talent." James waxed the compliment with unbridled adoration, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Rose grinned up at him in shock, her tongue wedging itself between her teeth. She was so deeply staring into those icy depths that they both missed the sparkle of recognition flash across Lucy's face.

"That's wonderful!" Lucy smiled. "Perhaps, sometime, I can see some of her work. I'm assuming it would be available for purchase?"

"Of course, My Lady." Rose broke her eyes away from James to look down with appropriate humbleness. "If you find it pleasing. I'm actually working on a landscape with Argonaut. When it is finished, I'd be happy to show you."

"Wonderful!" The woman smiled. "Well, I won't intrude any longer. Regina, would you see me out?"

Rose nodded and dislodged herself from James' grasp to show Lucy to the door. "It wasn't an intrusion, Lady Saxon." Rose explained.

"Oh don't be silly, Regina. I wasn't born into a title. I'm not so ignorant, as some may be, to see when I've caused an inconvenience. Lucy paused to put her hat back on, and Rose opened the door. "Between you and me," She nodded back over her shoulder at James. "I wish every woman was lucky enough to find a man as besotted with them as you have."

Rose blushed. "Thank you, my Lady." She bobbed a curtsy again as Lucy stepped out the door and down to a waiting car. She waited until the black vehicle had disappeared down the road before she turned back to James. He was fuming.

"Rose!" His exclamation was half a growl. "Never! I mean, never, let anyone inside without me present." He had prowled down the hallway and cornered Rose by the door. "I don't care if it's Her Majesty standing out there. You let her freeze until I'm inside, do you understand?"

Rose felt her cheeks flush in anger. "Oh, piss off!" She snapped, trying to push around him. He blocked her way with his torso.

"Do you want to die?" James' voice was low and harsh, his face inches from hers.

"No!" Rose shouted right into his face. "I just want to do something other than hide behind you all the time!"

"You had no issue hiding behind me from bumps in the night." He sneered, and his eyes flashed a challenge.

"Oh don't you dare." Rose shoved against his chest with all her might and sent him stumbling back. When he moved towards her again, she pulled her hand back and delivered the hardest slap she could muster across his cheek.

The crack of skin on skin reverberated down the hall, and James' eyes took on an unfocused look. A hiss escaped his lips, as Rose raised her hand for a second slap. This one he caught. His strong hand around her wrists, and he pulled her flush against him. His heart was pounding under his jumper.

Rose was securely pinned against him, and when she looked up at him, her own eyes flashing daggers, she was shocked to find him staring down at her in amusement. She wriggled in his grip, unable to dislodge him. He was anticipating every move she made. Which, she imagined, was from weeks of watching her like a hawk. So, she went for the one move she knew he wouldn't anticipate. She pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips firmly against his.

James jerked his head back reflexively, his eyes wide with shock. His arms still held her close. "Rose. We shouldn't." He stammered, and yet his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

We shouldn't? Not she shouldn't? What? No way he could have any feelings towards her. Rose's rage simmered down just a notch. His eyes were on her lips, and this time she did not imagine it. With a final inward debate, she rose up on her toes again and brushed her lips against his. Satisfaction surged through her as James let out a resigned huff and returned the kiss. He loosened his grip enough to let her arms move, and pressed his fingers into her back.

Rose reached up to loop her arms around his neck and complied eagerly as his tongue flicked across the crease of her lips, seeking entrance. He tasted like spearmint toothpaste and black coffee. Her fingers toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck, and his fingers danced lightly up her spine. She felt warmth begin to pool in her lower belly, but they jerked apart when wolf whistle rang down the hall.

They turned to find Jack standing there, one hand on his hip, the other holding a security camera. "You left the back door open." He explained.

James growled and Rose flushed in embarrassment, as Jack raised the security camera. "Base is cracked. Must have been the ice last night." His grin was wide and his eyes danced as he watched them.

"Stay with Regina, I have one upstairs." James huffed, then broke away to dash up the stairs.

Rose scuffed at the carpet as she skirted around Jack into the kitchen.

"What did you do to make him kiss you like that?" Jack queried, following her.

"He's my fiancé." Rose replied, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. "I don't have to do anything to make him kiss me."

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Rose Tyler." Jack chuckled. "I've known James for five years, and he has never so much as winked at a woman."

Rose froze midsip. "My name's Regina" she choked.

"And I'm a virgin." Jack was full belly laughing now. "Don't worry, James didn't tell me. I put two and two together." He sat the camera down on the counter. "Your secret's safe with me. I don't need James going all 'The Doctor' on me." He shrugged.

"You know about that?" She whispered, her eyes darting to the stairs. "He didn't say much, just not to ask about it."

"I've heard some stories." Jack frowned. "Nightmares really. Let's just say, if James has his hands on someone, they should really pray to get a kiss like that, and not be on the receiving end of his talents."

"That's enough Harkness." James growl came from the living room. "That's quite enough." He shoved the new camera at Jack. "Go fix the bloody camera."

Jack snapped him a false salute and headed out the back door.

James rounded on Rose, where she stood by the sink. "What did he tell you?"

"He knows who I am." She explained. "He wouldn't tell anyone, would he?" Her question was weighted.

"Not unless he wants to meet The Doctor." James' voice was dangerously low. "I don't like this." He shook his head. "I don't like this one bit."

"What?" Rose queried, as James ran his fingers along her chin tilting her face up, his eyes searching hers.

"That camera should not have cracked." He explained. "Have you said anything to anyone, even Wilf, Donna, or even Sylvia?"

"No, I haven't." Rose assured him.

"Good." He lowered his fingers and turned to the fridge. "How about I make use some lunch?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was two evenings later, and Rose was soaking in the garden tub in her bathroom. A nasty ice storm was roaring outside, and Rose was thankful for the warm bubbles she was engulfed in. Her aching muscles had to agree. She had managed to convince James to teach her some basic self defense strategies, although he managed to knock her on her arse each time.

He had also taken advantage of their assigned closeness to touch her at every chance. He had never pressed it too far, always kissing, always his hands staying at appropriate positions. Except for when they relaxed on the couch in the evenings, but a hand grazing a thigh or the side of a breast was understandable pressed so close together under a blanket. The thought warmed Rose more than the water

Rose had just lifted her head from wetting it under the water, when a loud ringing noise echoed from downstairs. She heard a bang as James' door, down the hall, flew open. She scrambled out of the water, grabbed the fluffy robe hanging on the door, and creeped her way down the hall. She froze outside James' door when she heard Jack's voice ring out from the stable area.

"I could use a little help Doctor!"

There was a loud crack and bang, followed by a scream of pain. Rose flew down the stairs. The back door was wide open, sleet rushing into the utility room, and she could see Jack and James dragging a man across the icy ground. Scarlet liquid trailed the area where he had fallen.

Rose slipped on a pair of snow boots that were a bit too big, and hurried through the painful storm to the barn. Jack was descending a ladder to the storage loft above, and his lip was bleeding. She crouched behind a bale of hay, and watched as he came out of the tack room carrying blankets, a towel, a bucket of water, some rope, and an emergency veterinary kit. He tossed the three blankets, rope, kit, and towel into the loft, then grabbed the bucket of water and curried up the ladder.   
  
As quiet as she could, Rose grabbed the ladder and began to climb. A strangled cry almost caused her to slip, but she kept climbing until she could peer into the loft above. A man in a heavy coat was tied, with his arms above his head, to a beam. A wooden crate was under him for support. His hat and scarf had been yanked down to show his face, and blood was pouring down the front of his shirt.

Jack was cutting the man's shirt free with a knife, and began cleaning the hole in his chest with the towel.

James was standing behind the man, his fingers under the man's chin like a grotesque affection caress. "Who is The Master?" His voice was low, abnormally calm, and his eyes gazed down at the man almost nonchalantly.

"I don't know." The man gasped and let out another strangled cry as James flexed his fingers, digging into the underside of his jaw jerking his head up and back.

"Who is The Master?" He asked again.

"I don't know." The man cried.

James let his hands fall and came around the man. "Hand me those pliers." He said, his tone much like a surgeon in an operating room.

Jack moved back and passed a pair of needle nose pliers to James. James knelt in front of the man, observing the seeping bullet wound with his head slightly tilted, and then clucked his tongue. "We need to see if the bullet is still inside." With a slight delicacy, he slid his pinky finger into the wound, and the man screamed. "Yep, still in, we need to get it out. It may migrate and cause irreparable damage to your vital organs." He turned to Jack. "Pass me your belt. We don't need him waking her up with his screams."

Jack began undoing his belt. "That was almost the sentence I've been dying to hear." His humor was forced, she could tell. He passed the belt to James, and James folded it and wedged it into the guys mouth. Rose nearly puked as James held out his hand and Jack passed him a zippo.

James flicked it to flame, and passed the nose of the pliers through the flame. Then he flicked it closed and passed it back to Jack. The redness of the metal faded. "This might hurt a tad." James told the gagged man, and he inserted the pliers into the wound. He wriggled them a bit. "Gotcha!" He pulled his hand back, the blood soaked bullet glinting in the yellow light.

Rose felt the cold biting through her, but that wasn't the only thing that was causing her fingers to shake on the rungs. The man's head lolled like a doll as James opened the veterinary kit, pulled out some gauze, and filled the wound. Then he covered it with a bandage and taped it in place. "Water." He ordered Jack, and Jack dipped the towel in the cold water and passed it to James. James pulled the belt free from the man's mouth, and squeezed the water onto his face.

The man jerked with a shout. "I don't know anything man! I don't."

"Then why are you here?" James was still crouching before the man, and his fingers pressed into the bandage.

"I got a letter and a pill." The man cried, tears streaming down his cheek. "My daughter is on a heart transplant list. She's tenth in line." The man was slurring his words, sobbing as he hung limp in his bindings. "The letter said if I came to this address and mapped out the cameras tonight, she'd be moved to the top of the list."

James let out a sigh and looked up at Jack. Jack shrugged.

"Look in my pocket! I swear." The man pleaded. James dug in his jacket pocket and found pulled out the letter and a small white capsule. "As you can see. The letter said to write them out and then send a picture of the map to an email address. If I didn't, my daughter would be moved to the bottom of the list. If I got caught, I was to take that pill, and my daughter would still be moved to the top of the list." The man was totally losing it.

James growled and crushed the pill under his boot. "What's your name, and did you send the email?"

"Blake, Blake Blackstock." The man gasped.

"I'm going to go check his story." James said standing. He turned to Jack. "Take him back to your place and wait for my call."

Jack nodded and began untying the man, as James plunged his bloody hands into the bucket of water and began scrubbing them.

Rose hurried down the ladder, sprinted up to the house, slipping on the ice as she went, and dashed up the stairs. She kicked the boots into the closet, stripped off her robe once she was in the bathroom, and hurried into her pajamas. She splashed hot water on her face to cut through the chill, then stood next to her bedroom door, waiting for the sound of James' boots in the hall. She had only taken three shaky breaths, when she heard James ascending the stairs and enter his office.

Trying to control her pounding heart, Rose slipped down the hall and pushed the door open. "What's going on?" She asked shakily.

"Jack came by to check on the horses, and found a man outside the barn. He was mapping out camera locations." James replied, his fingers flying across the keyboard as a database flashed a picture of the man the loft. After a few more strokes, another list popped up, and it looked like a medical list of some sort.

Rose scooted in closer to read the list. Alicia Blackstock was number ten on the list. She was only ten years old. "What's this?" She already knew. Could he tell she knew? She was a horrible liar.

"Checking the man's story." James huffed a sigh, and what looked like remorse colored his face. He rubbed his hands roughly across his eyes and swore under his breath. "Damn it. Damn it to hell."

Rose wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't bring herself to touch him. He had caused harm to a man in her defense, still it sat heavy in her stomach.

"You saw it, didn't you?" James voice was pained as she jerked out of her thoughts. He was watching her from his chair. "In the loft, how much did you see?" He reached slowly to take her hand.

"All of it." She accused and yanked her hand back. "I saw what you did. Will he die?"

"I don't kill people, Rose." James' hand fell to his thigh. "I swear to you, out of all I've done, I've never actually killed a person. That wasn't my job."

"No, you just tortured them." The words shot out of her mouth before she could hold them back.

He fixed her in his blue gaze, regret and hurt battling for dominance there. "Yes. That's what I did." He raised his hands up in defeat. How could so hardened a man readily break down and confess his past to her, of all people. "And I've already been physically punished for my sins." His voice came out anguished. "Every night, when I close my eyes, I'm mentally punished."

Rose's mind summoned the shirtless image of his scars. "Your scars. They're..."

He cut her off. "Yes, they are exactly what you think. Acid, hot steel, rusty blades, all of it." He pulled at the front of his jumper. "These pains I gladly suffered to protect my country." He surged to his feet now. "Judge me as you see fit, Rose Tyler, but what I did to that man tonight was nothing compared to the pain his wife and child would face if he had killed himself. He'll live, and when he goes to court, I'll make sure to testify that he was blackmailed." He snatched his mobile off the desk and towered over her. "I need to phone this in."

Rose gaped at him in shock. Her own emotions warring within her. Her feet carried her back to her room, and she sat on the bed. She couldn't begin to imagine both the pain he had given and received. She knew from the first night, that he had a morbid past. He had admitted it to her on the drive up. Just two days earlier, Jack had confirmed it. She had still let herself grow attached to him.

She wanted to be angry with him, with herself, with the world. Yet she couldn't find the right reasons. Why should seeing him turn into the man so ironically named, The Doctor, change what she was already drawn to. Had he not suffered enough? Weren't the acid burns and knotted scars sprawling his chest sufficient enough evidence that God had seen fit to serve out judgement? He wasn't a sadistic man, that much she knew with irrefutable certainty. Had he not stopped his interrogation of the man, once he found out that he was also a victim?

 _Forgive him_. The words swam up to the center of her being. _Forgive him, because he cannot forgive himself._

Rose heard James cross the hall and enter his bathroom. The words still beat like a hammering drum in her head. She stood up, moving with purpose to his bathroom door. She heard the water running, and muffled, gasps of anguish coming from inside. She eased the door open. His were clothes deposited in a blood soaked heap in the trash, and she could see his silhouette through the dark curtain. His fists were against the wall, and he was slowly and softly tapping his forehead against the tile.

She shed her pajamas, abandoning them on the floor, and stepped into the water behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun washing through the window was coming in wrong. Instead of caressing the side of her body, it glared annoyingly in her face. Rose sat up, looking around groggily. The bedroom air was cold against her bare thighs, but the warmth of the wool covering her body was soft and enticing. She ran a hand through her hair, and blinked to erase the feeling of disorientation. James' jumper, his bed, sore thighs and lips. Oh yes.

She swung her legs off the bed, and saw an outfit for her hanging from the door handle to his closet. A pair of dress slacks, a royal blue blouse, and a pair of black flats with blue swirls. A note was folded on his side table.

-Good morning, darling. I'm just doing the perimeter checks. The Saxons called this morning. Once the roads are clear, Lucy would like to come up and see your painting of Argonaut. We had no plans today except to keep you locked inside, so I told them to come. There should be some warm oatmeal and eggs in the oven. I'll join you shortly. Always yours, James.-

Rose snagged her outfit from the door handle and stepped into his closet to change. She found the promised oatmeal and eggs in the oven, and was just clearing her dishes when James stomped back inside. He shed his ever constant leather jacket onto the counter and pulled the bowl and plate from Rose's hands. His icy fingers danced their way up her arms and closed around the back of her shoulders.

"You're freezing." Rose chided.

"Warm me up then." James practically purred before dipping his head down to kiss her. This kiss was deep and heavy, and images flooded into her mind of a steamy shower and strong hands holding her against a wall. She returned the kiss with fervor, her hands dancing across his now thawing shirt.

"You are too good for me." James murmured as he broke the kiss.

Rose flashed him her tongue touched smile. "I'm just some girl from the estate." She snuggled up close to him.

"Not anymore." He hummed. "With any luck, you're on your way to being a selling artist today."

Rose jerked back. "I need to tidy up my studio!" She gasped. "I almost forgot." She pushed past him as he chuckled, then she froze. "James, about last night. Is everything, taken care of?"

James' smile pulled down into a frown. "Yes, Mr. Blackstock was taken to a hospital as soon as the storm ended. His wife and daughter were also placed under surveillance." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I may or may not be facing a disciplinary action when this is over."

"I should say so." Rose mused, then hurried back upstairs. She tidied up her supplies, and placed the easel in the center of the room.

A knock at the door made her freeze, and she heard James give greeting. "Viscount Saxon, Lady Saxon, what a pleasure to see you again."

Rose straightened her blouse and headed downstairs. The Saxons were stepping into the living room, and Rose bobbed a brief curtsy. "Good morning, Viscount and Lady Saxon."

"Good morning Regina." Harold flashed her a charming smile and took her hand to brush a grazing kiss across her knuckles.

"I hope the drive wasn't too hazardous." James had pasted on his own smile. "May I take your coats?"

"Not mine, thank you." Harold replied. "While the ladies gawk over paintings of the horses, I was thinking you and I could go out and I could check on the old boy myself."

"Of course, my Lord." James turned to Rose and pulled her into a quick hug. "Good luck." He murmured into her hair before releasing her. "This way, sir!" James gestured towards utility room. The men left she and Lucy alone, and Rose felt extremely nervous.

"Shall we then?" Lucy asked.

"Right, sorry my lady!" Rose blushed. "It's just upstairs." She led Lucy up to the studio. The painting sat on the easel in the middle of the room, the sunlight cascading through the sheer curtains to light it up. Argonaut was rearing regally in the snow, with a gathering storm silhouetting him. The golds and reds of his coat seemed to shimmer in contrast to the rolling gray clouds behind him.

"It's lovely." Lucy crooned, sliding the strap of her bag off her shoulder and moving closer. "You really captured his strength. Only, what's this?" She asked pointing at the upper right corner.

"What's what, my lady?" Rose queried moving forward and looking up at the corner. Her stomach sank as a leather strap of the purse came up around her head and dug into her throat.

Rose clawed at the strap, gasping for air as Lucy pulled harder. She felt her vision going fuzzy, and she fumbled for anything within reach. Her fingers closed around a small palette knife, and she swung it down and back, just as James had instructed her. She felt a sickening pressure for a moment then the blade slid home with a squelch. She heard Lucy exclaim and the strap around her neck went limp.

Rose yanked it off and turned to see Lucy grasping the handle of the knife in her hand. Ruby blood spread slowly through her dress. "Don't pull it out!" Rose warned.

Lucy yanked the blade out with a cry, and turned to Rose. "You stupid chav!" She howled and charged her. Rose remember James' training, and sunk her body low and rushed forward, slamming Lucy's bloody body into the wall. Then she dragged her unconscious body to the closet, shoved her in, and barricaded the door with her supply table.

Rose rushed from the room to James', and she yanked open the top drawer to find the small .380 sitting loaded and ready. She grasped it in a shaky hand and pulled out her mobile in the other. She found Jack's number and typed the shortest message she could think of.

**It's Rose SOS**

Then, she rushed back downstairs to the backdoor. The ice was still glistening from every ledge and tree but slowly dripping as it thawed. Rose creeped her way to the stable. The sawdust in the aisle was disturbed and kicked up, like there'd been a scuffle. The horses were going crazy. They stomped and kicked at their stall walls and buckets.

"James!" Rose called, then realized her folly and snapped her lips closed. Two gunshots echoed from the back of the barn. Then there was a shout and a thud. Rose dashed in that direction and out the door into the back path.

Wilfred was laying on the icy mud, a gash across his face pooling blood along his cheek. Rose knelt, keeping one hand on her gun, and checked his pulse. He was breathing, but unconscious. Where were James and Harold? She straightened herself as another gunshot echoed from the pasture. She scrambled through the busted gate and half ran half slid her way across the icy, muddy, grass.

She found James and Harold locked in a heated wrestling match. Harold had his whole weight on James' legs and his hands around his throat. His face was twisted in a sadistic snarl, and his eyes were wild with hatred. James was pummeling into Harold's sides with all his strength and was trying to flip the man over.

"Hey Saxon!" Rose screamed at the same time a well welcomed American voice did. Rose saw Jack dashing from the north end of the pasture, his coat flapping and a revolver in hand. He was too far to get a good shot in, Rose knew that much.

Saxon jerked his head up at the sound, and James took advantage of the distraction to toss the man to the side. Saxon clawed at the dirt, scrambling to his feet just as quickly as James did, and Rose saw he had James' gun. He raised it, and Rose didn't think. She just swung her own gun up and fired.

The man stumbled back for a moment, red spreading across his the stomach muddy white shirt, and raised his gun again. Rose squeezed the trigger a second time, and a second red spot blossomed on the other side. Saxon fell, and James kicked the gun from his hand.

Jack came sliding to Rose's side. "Rose." He murmured, placing his hand over hers.

"Hmm?" Rose asked in a daze, the gun now dangling at her side.

"Rosie, love, give me the gun." He gently pried her fingers open and took the gun from her grasp. Rose let him, and he slid it into his waistband. She only registered this from her peripheral vision. She was too focused on James' panting form cuffing Harold. "You're freezing." Jack was still speaking in his soft and calming tone. "Put my coat on." He helped her into his coat.

This movement spurred Rose into talking. "Wilf!" She exclaimed. "He's by the stables. He got hit on the head."

"Take her inside, Jack!" James had finally turned to them. He was lifting Saxon's body onto his shoulder. Saxon let out a groan of pain. "And find Lucy."

"She's locked in my art studio." Rose sighed, as Jack steered her back towards the house. They paused long enough to help a groaning Wilf to his feet, then helped him limp inside.

Jack helped the man to the couch, and rushed upstairs to find Lucy. He returned minutes later, his mobile in hand. "That's right. She's stable, but we'll need two ambulances. Yes, it's all on the cameras." He headed into the kitchen, and returned with the medical kit from under the sink. He was still talking to whoever was on the other line.

Rose opened the kit and went to work cleaning the gash on Wilf's head. "Wilf, I think we owe you an explanation."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." The man gave her a grandfatherly smile and patted her knee. "Just tend to your neck afterwards, eh." Rose smiled and finished applying the bandage to the wound.

James came huffing in shortly after, and eased Saxon's unconscious form onto the floor, then grabbed the kit from Rose and began tending to his gunshot wounds.

Once he was satisfied with the temporary bindings, he pulled Rose to her feet. He ran his thumb along her throat and she winced. When he pulled it back, she saw sticky blood on his thumb. "What happened?"

Rose raised her own fingers to her throat and felt small cuts there. "The buckle of Lucy's purse strap must have scratched me." James eyebrows shot farther up onto his forehead than she imagined they could. "She attacked me from behind, tried to strangle me with her purse. I stabbed her with a palette knife." Rose explained. She knew she should feel something, but right now her insides were as numb as her toes.

"I'm proud of you." James pressed his lips to her forehead. "You did well. I always thought I'd be the one saving you."

"I think it was time for someone to save you for a change." She sighed, and snuggled her head into his chest. She didn't care that it was covered in mud and blood.

"So are you two really engaged or what?" Wilf perked up. "Because I already sent my tails off to the cleaners."

The look on his face was so earnest, that Rose couldn't help but let a giggle escape. Just as sirens came wailing up the drive.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose!" Jackie's voice came echoing down the hall of their flat.

"Mum!" Rose called jumping off the couch and throwing herself into her arm. "I missed you!" She said, squeezing her mother in a tight huh.

"What happened to your hair?" Jackie gasped, taking in the short blonde locks.

"My disguise." Rose laughed. "I've gotten used to it though."

"Who's this then?" Jackie asked, her eyes landing on James standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Mum, this is Agent James Mccrimmon." Rose smiled. "He was the one I was staying with."

"None of the agents assigned to my case followed me home." Jackie chuckled.

"Well, about that." James smiled. "I've been staying here with Rose until you got back." Rose could see his ears tinge red.

Jackie looked between them in confusion, and when Rose covered her mouth to hide her smile, Jackie spotted the ring. "What is that?!" She rounded on James. "I don't give a flip who you are? You can't just propose to my little girl without asking me first."

Rose was doubled over in laughter now. "Mum, it's not really an engagement ring." She patted her mum's shoulder.

"You'll have to explain." Jackie scowled again. "What's with the dress?"

Rose looked down at the little black dress hugging her figure. It felt like ages since she had first set foot in Donna's shop.

"I've been invited to dinner with the Prime Minister." Rose grinned. "We have to leave here shortly. I just wanted to welcome you home." She hugged her mum again.

"I'll get your bags, Ms. Tyler." James smiled and excused the ladies to their hugging.

"Is it true you shot Saxon?" Her mother questioned, pulling her down to the couch.

"I did, mum. I didn't know what else to do." Rose sighed. She could still see his face in her dreams, even though it had been two weeks. "But the whole thing was caught on camera." Rose squeezed her mother's hand. "He's going to be stripped of his title, and they'll both be sentenced to life in jail."

"So what's with the agent?" Jackie was all about the questions. "He's a bit old for you, don't you think?"

"Mum, he's not that old." Rose laughed. "I didn't plan for it to happen that way. We just, clicked."

Jackie nodded. "It was the same way when I met your dad. I had no intentions of falling for him, but it just happened." Jackie gave a shrug. "But he better treat you better than that Jimmy Stone did, or I'll slap him good."

"Rose already beat you to the slapping." James had come back into the room. "We've got to go, love."

"I'll see you later, Mum." Rose kissed Jackie's cheek and stood up. James helped her into her coat, and they headed outside and down to his car.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" James asked as they pulled onto the road. "You know the media will be there."

"I can handle it." Rose smiled and took his hand. "It feels so strange to be home."

"Yeah." James nodded. "I know the feeling."

"I do kinda miss everyone from the Teg though." Rose frowned.

"Wilf was a bit broken hearted to learn we weren't really a couple." He let out a low laugh.

"I know, Donna gave me an earful." Rose shook her head. "But that's alright. I told her I'd visit on New Years."

They settled into a comfortable silence, as they came up on Downing Street. The guard at the gate stopped them, but when he looked inside he shook James' hand and offered Rose a bright smile. They pulled up to a flurry of camera flashes. James hurried around and helped Rose out. He held her close as the reporters snapped their pictures.

"Welcome!" A young man met them in the hallway. "The Prime Minister is right this way."

He led them through a hallway to a large meeting room, where a table was set for about twenty. People were mulling about, glasses of wine in hand, and they broke into applause when James ushered Rose into the room. Rose blushed and tightened her grip on James' hand.

The Prime Minister made her way over, grinning broadly. "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." She introduced herself. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, I know who you are." Rose beamed as the lady shook her hand.

"Right, right!" Harriet clapped her hands. "Since our guests have arrived, let's sit down to eat then."

Rose was issued to a seat next to Harriet's, and James was right next to her. Talk was small at first, but then Harriet leaned over to address James. "Agent Mccrimmon, I want you to know that we have ordered any disciplinary actions against you for your, unorthodox behavior, to be removed"

"Thank you ma'am, but I deserve the repercussions of my actions." James tried to mask his frown.

"Nonsense." Harriet shook her head. "You did what was necessary, and it may have saved the lives of many more people." She turned to Rose. "As for you, my precious girl, did you know there was a reward for any information leading to the capture of The Master?"

"No." Rose shook her head. "I never was much for watching the news."

"Well, you'll be surprised to know, then, that there was a two hundred thousand pound reward for anyone who could give a definite lead on the capture and conviction of The Master." Harriet leaned back in her chair as Rose choked a bit on the wine she was sipping. James laughed and rubbed Rose's back.

"Two hundred thousand?" She gasped.

"Since you are the one who incapacitated him, allowing him to be taken into custody." Harriet waved her assistant over. "The reward is rightfully yours." The assistant produced an envelope and handed it to Rose. "Go on then." Harriet encouraged. "See for yourself."

Rose opened the envelope, and sure enough, inside was a check made out to her for the stated amount. "Thank you, Prime Minister." Rose gushed, feeling her cheeks turn red. "But I can't accept this."

"You can, and you will." Harriet replied firmly. "I won't hear any more objections on the matter."

Rose passed the envelope to James, who tucked it safely into the inner pocket of his tuxedo with a knowing smile.

The rest of the evening was a blur, and when James led her back into her mum's flat, Jackie was nowhere to be found. Rose tossed her coat on the chair in the living room, and James did the same. Then he pulled her into a deep kiss. He broke it with a soft sigh. "I'll call you in the morning?" He seemed to make it both a statement and a question.

"Stay?" Rose pleaded, her fingers pulling at his bowtie.

"If you want me to." He smiled, and she kissed him again, pulling him towards her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
